


Story Ideas

by Swimming_Through_Anxiety (Drownig_In_Beautiful_Tragedies)



Series: Story Ideas and the Stories That Came From Them [1]
Category: Criminal Minds, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: If Idea Get's A Good Reaction, M/M, Multi, Will Write Story, not a real story, story ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:49:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drownig_In_Beautiful_Tragedies/pseuds/Swimming_Through_Anxiety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are Ideas for stories that I sometimes randomly get. If an idea get's a good reaction and people want me to write the story, I will. But if not then most of these are just going to sit here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Harry Potter Next Gen Fic; Pairing Teddy Lupin/Albus Severus Potter

**Author's Note:**

> This summary kinda sucks but I really like the idea. Does anyone else? If so I would definitely write this.

Albus Potter looks exactly like his dad. Who just so happens to be Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived. He has the same untamable black hair, the same horrible eyesight, the same build, really all that is missing is the scar. Everyone is always pointing out how much like his father he is, and when he was a kid he loved that. He looked up to his father and wanted to be just like him. But he isn't a kid anymore. He's 16 years old and tired of being compared to his Father. He doesn't want to be the son of Harry Potter, he wants to be his own person. He's tired of being cast in his dad's shadow. And he does everything he can to make himself stand out from it.

Teddy Lupin has always had a rebellious streak and no qualms about being a bad influence. Him and Albus quickly became partners in crime, always coming up with mischievous plans together. But what everyone else doesn't see is that it's more than that. They're best friends, always there for each other, and always bringing each other back from the edge, keeping the other from going too far. There's a lot more to their relationship than anyone sees, but it's coming to the light now. People are starting to see just how deep their connection runs. Will they accept them as they are? Or try to pull the two apart?


	2. Criminal Minds Fanfiction; Pairing Unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one came t me last night when me and my sisters were singing Take It Off by Ke$ha and is partly based off of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to write this one. It's in the works and I'll try to get t done as soon as I can but there is no telling how long it might take. I hope y'all don't hate me for the wait!

Everyone sees Reid as a socially awkward, virginal nerd. The team had no idea what to expect when they let him choose what they do after work one day. They were not expecting to be taken to a hole in the wall gay bar covered in glitter. But that's what happened. Now they have to try to reconcile this Reid with the one they thought they knew.


	3. Harry Potter Next Generation; Multiple Pairings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one kinda got away with me. Here's a tiny look into the more twisted side of my mind. The gist of the story is just a little piece of their lives and how everything turns out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tis might be added to later with other characters. If you have an idea for a character that I haven't written or even one that I have I would love to hear it.

Everyone in the next generation seems to be at least a little screwed up.

The Scamander twins are in love with each other.

Hugo Weasley is constantly making shady deals with everybody and might be a kleptomaniac.

Albus Potter is in love with Teddy Lupin, an older man that is practically his brother.

Rose Weasley and Lily Luna Potter have slept with nearly all the straight men at their school. And the not so straight woman. And a couple of women that swore up and down that they were straight.

James Sirius Potter is fairly certain the only relationship that would ever work for him is a polyamorous one. And he has his sights set on the Scamander twins.

Scorpius Malfoy is demi-sexual and his gender is most definitely not set in stone . And he is doted on by everybody in the second generation of the Potter/Weasley clan.

Teddy Lupin has been fantasising about Albus Potter since he was 23. The boy was 15 at the time.

Yeah, everyone in the next generation seems to be at least a little screwed up, but they're sticking together and they seem to be doing alright.


	4. Zero- Undefined Fandom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an undefined fandom. It's a story idea but I don't know what for. Maybe an original story?
> 
> The capital letters separate the story lines of the two characters.

In a world where everyone has a clock on there wrist counting down to when they'd meet their soulmate, 

THEIR CLOCK HAD ALWAY BEEN AT ZERO.

Nobody could ever figure out why this happened, but it did. Sometimes people were born at zero. Some say they are souless, some say that they just don't have someone put there for them. While others feel bad for them, the zeros all understand what is going on. They understand that they are the only ones that are truly free. Free to love who they want, free to make there own choices.

THEIR CLOCK NEVER TICKED.

As far as they knew, they were the only one with this condition. But they know something isn't right here. They've seen a trend in the zeros, an trend they follow. So why do they have a time, that just never started? And why are they the zeros at zero? 

SOMETHING IS GOING ON AND THEY INTEND TO FIND OUT WHAT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? Notes, questions? This idea actually seems pretty interesting to me, so... what about you?


End file.
